Galore Magazine
Galore Magazine is a magazine based in New York. Melanie Martinez did an interview and photo shoot with them in February of 2015. Interview It’s Melanie Martinez’s Dollhouse and we’re all just living in it. Our new favorite pop diva Melanie Martinez, who first grabbed attention with her killer vocals on The Voice, has been taking over the world one city at a time with her captivating Dollhouse tour. We’re counting down the days until her twisted-saccarhine debut record drops but we figured what better way to catch up than exploring Melanie’s sweet side. Digging into one daunting ten-scoop ice cream sundae at Dylan’s Candy Bar – Melanie dished about her secret love for bad boys, tattoos on a first date, and the many new adventures ahead. What do you have the biggest sweet tooth for? I love ice cream. I love bubblegum. Chocolate is something I actually crave. If eat a meal I need a piece of chocolate after. I have so many cavities. Gummies hurt my teeth but I will chew through the pain. Chocolate is safe for me. It melts in your mouth. Which candy would you use to build your doll house? It would need a solid foundation. I would start with some sort of thick cream that could dry and use gummies bears as some sort of patio. I would make a sheet of ice cream cone and stick ten sheets together for walls. I would have ice cream bushes, windows would be peppermint bark. Macaroon chairs inside…wallpaper would be gum drops and there would be gumballs everywhere. Bad boys or sweet, nice guys? I love boys who seem like they’re bad boys but when you actually get to know them they’re actually wimpy and pathetic. Don’t we all. What’s the sweetest date your boo has taken you on? I’m on tour with him so I literally have mini adventures with him everyday. I especially love the first time we hung out after tour…I have a vivid memory of getting an ice cream and waiting for him at Penn Station and getting really nervous to hang out with him. We went to this place called Cotton Candy Machine, it’s an art gallery kind of thing in Brooklyn but they have really cool Mark Ryden books and little zines, so we were freaking out. We walked a few blocks away and passed a tattoo shop and I convinced him to get a tattoo. He got a Betty Boop tattoo. Now we just find tattoo shops and I’ll get like three tattoos in one day. What’s your favorite tattoo? I got three in one shop by this girl Linnea in Chicago. I have this double-headed cupie baby…I have this bunny on my right forearm that represents my bunny that got decapitated. It’s really sad actually… On that sort of twisted note…I know you’re a big fan of American Horror Story. What other spooky shit are you into? I love horror movies. My favorite horror movie is The Shining. It’s just a classic. The first movie that really scared me as a kid was Chuckie. I watched it when I was really young and my cousin was babysitting me and put it on…I was freaking out and I was unable to look at dolls. Now I’m obsessed with them. Who are your fashion gods? I feel like you would die for Jeremy Scott. I really love instagrams that I find that make things out of vinyl and marabou feathers – stuff like that. Also just a lot of vintage clothes and vintage lingerie. I love Moschino, I just can’t afford it. I love the barbie line that they had. Is there a bad side to your sweetness? Totally. I’m all about the contrast. If I’m wearing all pink I’ll throw black lipstick and put white under my eyes to look super creepy and alien. If there’s a light and fluffy side there has to be the gooey chocolate middle. And what’s next? I really want to write for other people…I really want to be able to express myself in every outlet. I want to take more photos because I used to be really into photography. I want to make an art zine with my boyfriend and I just don’t know what to call it yet. I want more people to know of my music, not necessarily me. I would rather have everyone know about my album than stop me in the supermarket and be like “oh my god, you’re Melanie Martinez.” If it was up to me, I would do that whole Sia thing. Photo Shoot galoremag1.jpg galoremag2.jpg galoremag3.jpg galoremag4.jpg galoremag5.png galoremag6.jpg galoremag8.jpg galoremag9.jpg galoremag10.jpg Category:Magazines Category:Interviews Category:Photo Shoots Category:2015